pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wings of Blood
Welcome to PvXwiki ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:47, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :thanks! -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 17:52, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::U r gud wif teh wiki's --Frosty 17:53, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::yup for the most part xD -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 17:53, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Dear Sir I discovered through wiki hopping that different wikis have different policies. Here if you follow the above link you'll notice that talk pages are more or less supposed to be kept as black text and simple. I noticed your started to get pretty fancy here, maybe you want to reign that in a tad. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:24, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :is that better? -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 18:27, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::To be honest, I'm happy with whatever, but you are a GWW user so people are likely to jump down your throat. Policies are pretty lax here tbh. You would be stunned how close I could dance to personally attacking you without being banned. Frames should be fine imo. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:31, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, GWW is pretty lax with my templates...infact all this was copied and pasted from my GWW userpage including the ' "''aka Time" template xD -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'''Wo'B']] 18:33, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Misery is friendly. But beware. Misery won't Pve with you after a while. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:41, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::*scratches head* you kind of lost me there xD -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 18:43, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::That will happen several times with people's comments. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:53, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ahh ok -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 19:08, 12 October 2008 (EDT) holy crap apparently ur a new user and yet you have leet wikicode skills. U prob have a gww or gw wiki account? Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:15, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :"all this was copied and pasted from my GWW userpage" =P [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:17, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Yes sir xD -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 19:10, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I did however make my theme from scratch and apply changes to the userpage layout; enough to call it my own work. -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 21:03, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Please stop migrating links to the official wiki. It has less information and smaller talk pages than the gamewikis one (what's the acronym again?), and the content is generally more retarded. On a related note, please don't edit archived builds either, unless there's something major like vandalism or they come back into the meta. --71.229 02:17, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :GWiki 71.229 =p. Yeh, there's no need to change links, we typically say, just leave it as what it's first put as, if the author puts it as GWW fine, if they put it as GWiki that's also fine. The only time you should really change is if an article is using lots of links and they don't all point to the same wiki (it might be alight in cases of specific articles obviously). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:11, 14 October 2008 (EDT) : Seconded. While both GW and GWW links are approved, if there's already a link to one of them (which is not broken), it should not be changed into the other. We are neither promoting GW nor GWW, please you don't do either. On a side note, please remove the border from your talk because it is fairly disruptive. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:14, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::I disagree with 71.229 about GWW content; each skill, item, and anything else tends to be more approprite content then gw wiki, I will stop editing current links though. -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 20:44, 14 October 2008 (EDT) This wiki is bad. Worse than GWW. I would gtfo while you still can. :/ -- Armond Warblade 00:22, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :I'll keep that in mind... -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 18:48, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::You can tell here, every one here admits it is ;o Brandnew. 18:54, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yea, this place sucks. --Frosty 18:56, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Why this place is balls; ::::The only frequent contributors that make a little sense are trolls, they forbid trolling, trolls go away, quality of wiki goes down by 90%. Brandnew. 18:57, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Well I believe this wiki needs a "re-do?". I'll write up something...perhaps stricter rules on like NPA and softer rules on build pages? -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 19:06, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Stronger NPA: I'd get banned, no thanks ;) Softer rules on build pages: How do you mean? Brandnew. 19:14, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hmm, it's a little tough to explain but I mean a more diverse page; have a lil' box with external links and add a thing into the skill box (where you can just put your templates code) and the skill bar will match exactly to the bar on your character, you get what I'm trying to say? -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 19:28, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Map The complete map of guild wars, did you make that? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 19:21, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :nope, I found it on the GWW...was bored so I typed it in and poof! =] -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 19:25, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Oh...well it's still very well done. nice userpage btw. Mine is teh suxxorz. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 20:42, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::thanks -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 20:44, 16 October 2008 (EDT) someone. . . there? -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 22:55, 8 December 2008 (EST) :i r trolin rc.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 23:01, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::Step repeating yourself Wobbie. :3 Fox007 04:35, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::lol, I can't help it xD -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 18:24, 9 December 2008 (EST)